


Kienaide

by hangon_itgetsbetter



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Haru needs a push, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Minor Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke, Possessive Behavior, Realizations, Swearing, advice given/dished out, implied Matsuoka Gou/Mikoshiba Seijuurou - Freeform, jealous Haru, just needed to write this, mostly Haru-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangon_itgetsbetter/pseuds/hangon_itgetsbetter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Makoto gets a girlfriend and Haru's eyes are opened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kienaide

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I have been wanting very much to write a fic for this ever since I finished the series. Like… a lot. So, I finally got down to it and just typed to my heart’s content. This is the finished product… hope it is acceptable. Also set after the nationals, before college. OC used. 
> 
> p.s. This is my first post ever and first posted Free fic.

**OoooO**

_My eyes are closed and my hands are warm…_

Haru had always known that Makoto was likable. He had always known of Makoto’s kind nature and sweet gestures would get him very far on the social radar, he had also always been very aware of Makoto’s good looks. He was not blind to them at all. It was the truth and it was something he had always been well aware of.

So, when Makoto was taken away by a girl during their first year of middle school, Haru was not surprised when Makoto had returned looking devastated and crushed with a close to tears look while he had stated, “She confessed to me.” His friend told him of how he tried his best to reject her as kindly as possible, saying he was not interested in relationships at the moment and that they could be friends. Makoto described how sad she looked and how she ran off close to tears and Makoto felt like the world’s biggest jerk. And this was no surprise to Haru, not one bit.

Nor were the many confessions his friend would soon receive throughout the course of their lives up to this point.

Every single time he rejected someone, Makoto would feel horrible. He had gotten better throughout the years, Haru would give him that one. Makoto would kindly as possible say he was not interested and that they would find someone else who was amazing and utterly perfect for them. Which would make the girls, and some guys feel more dejected and pained that Makoto was nothing short of perfection itself.

Haru was never truly surprised by half the things that happened to Makoto because of his looks, personality, or nature. Because it never really bothered him. Makoto never let anything get in the way of their dynamic or their schedule. Haru liked being with his best friend, Makoto gave him a comfort that was almost similar to water (of course, he was not water, never- he wouldn’t betray water like that), and Haru didn’t want that to change.

It did surprise Haru when Makoto canceled on him the day before their scheduled day at the beach. It was two weeks before summer break was over and they planned on going to the beach with everyone else, of course, Makoto would not really go in the ocean, but they planned this. _For days…_ And then, he canceled last minute by calling Haru.

“I’m sorry, I can’t make it tomorrow, Haru.” Makoto said in the kindest tone.

Haru felt his face shifting, “Why?”

“I’m not feeling too great about it and there is the possibility of me watching the twins,” Makoto sighed.

“Bring them with then.” Haru bluntly stated.

There was a whine and then he heard some papers rustling, “Haru-chan, I can’t do that, besides, _I_ really don’t feel great.”

Haru’s eyes widened and he understood now. This was Makoto being a little selfish and saying he was not comfortable with ocean just yet. Haru wouldn’t take it any further. “Fine, then I’ll help watch them.”

“No!” Makoto practically shouted. “You go and have fun, don’t miss it because of my silly little fear….”

“It is not silly,” Haru sounded more forceful than he intended.

There was a long silence, which concerned Haru. He opened his mouth, but soon words filled his ear. “Yeah… just go, okay?”

“Mmm…”

“Please…?”

He left out a deep sigh and muttered, “Fine.”

“Thank you, Haru,” There was a very present relief in Makoto’s voice, “Goodnight, Haru-chan.”

“Drop the –chan.”

“Goodnight, Haru,” his voice kind and gentle almost as if Makoto was already drifting into sleep.

Haru waited a moment before speaking. “Goodnight, Makoto.”

Then the line went dead.

Haru didn’t enjoy going to the beach alone, nor did he enjoy Rin and Nagisa constantly questioning him about Makoto. Neither one of them settled for Haru saying that Makoto was just sick. Haru wanted to soak in the ocean in peace, the water did not like the constant fiery temper of Rin and the relentless kicking and hyper mood of Nagisa. But both would not leave him. That is until Rei had quietly suggested that maybe, “Makoto-senpai” did not come because of he was not ready as of yet to face the ocean. And thankfully, it shut them up. Haru would have to thank Rei later.

Now, he peacefully swan for a few minutes before being tackled by Nagisa and Rin and Rei!

He missed Makoto.

That night, he knocked on Makoto’s door of his home to have Makoto open it. “Haru?!” the brunet was surprised.

“How are the twins?”

The taller male smiled kindly, “Asleep, how was the beach?”

Haru gave him a look and shrugged while glancing to the side. “Not much fun? Did Rin or Nagisa tackle you?” The brunet gently nudged him.

“Both,” Haru stated as Makoto hummed. “And Rei.”

“And Rei?” the brunet rose an eyebrow in shock, “Hmmm… what did Nagisa do to get him to do that?” Haru looked at his best friend look up in thought while his hand settled on his chin as he pondered. Haru let a small smile grace his lips, he always knew his best friend looked cute while he was thinking.

Makoto soon waved his hand and then looked at Haru, “I’m sorry I didn’t go.” His green orbs casting a sad look.

Haru shook his head, “Don’t be, you weren’t okay and staying home made you okay.” He paused before looking at his best friend, “That’s okay.”

Haru was soon engulfed in a hug and Makoto mumbled softly, his voice so joyous and relieved it made Haru’s heart ache, “Thank you.”

They stayed like that for a while and Haru didn’t mind.

He liked the fact that for as long as he could remember it had always been Haru and Makoto. Makoto and Haru. Them. No one else and no matter what, no one had ever gotten in between their system. Haru was content with that, content with the fact that Makoto would always be there and nothing could separate them. It was the one thing that Haru knew would remain. Even when they would move to Tokyo, they wouldn’t change.

At least, that was the plan in Haru’s mind.

When summer break ended and Makoto ate dinner with Haru after their first day back, Makoto took in a deep breath and looked at Haru with a serious look. “Haru,” his tone steady and completely focused. Haru looked up at him and gave a nod. “Tomorrow morning, make sure you don’t stay in the bath too long and be at school on time.”

Haru’s face pinched slightly while his eyebrow rose, his chewing ceased for a moment. “Why are you saying that? You take me out of the bath anyways,” Haru responded as he picked up another of mackerel piece with his chopsticks.

“I know I do that, but…” Haru looked up with wide eyes, fearing the next words that might flee from Makoto’s lips, “I am not going to do that tomorrow.” His chopsticks had fell and Haru felt his throat rip from his throat suddenly.

“Why not?!”

Makoto looked up at him with a look of ‘I’m sorry’, but he sighed, “I have something to do in the morning and I’m sorry… I really am.” Makoto sounded defeated and sad that he caused such a stir in Haru. His hand gripped his neck and he looked down to avoid the hard gaze of Haru. “Just please go to school tomorrow.”

Haru looked down at his food and then stood abruptly, “Do what you want, don’t worry about me.” Haru did not intend for his words to sound the way they did, cold and rude, but they did and Haru wished with every fiber to take them back because the look Makoto gave killed a part of him.

Makoto’s eyes went wide at first and soon pooled with slight pain and a sad understanding, his face drowning in hurt, then a quick forced smile with shut eyes. “Okay, Haru.” The brunet slowly stood and nodded giving another sad looking smile, “I’m sorry for saying it suddenly and not soon enough. Thanks for the meal, goodnight.”

He wanted to stop Makoto and tell him that he was sorry. He wanted to take back his anger and self-pity, his stupidity. He wanted to have Makoto sit back down and finish dinner with him. He wanted desperately for this to have never happened. Because the whole issue in the morning was not the change in their dynamic, the change in their schedule, the change in their system that Haru feared. It was the fact Haru hurt Makoto and pushed him away –by himself…

The next morning, Haru soaked less than he usually did. He ate less mackerel that morning. He got to school much sooner that morning. And he sat in his seat for a while before making a run for the pool and just sitting there beside it smelling the chlorine and touching the water lightly with his fingertips.

He had to apologize to Makoto.

He would apologize to Makoto.

He would.

He later found his way down after he heard a faint ring. He walked in to see Makoto sitting at his seat reading one of his textbooks. Some gasps were heard, not that it mattered to him. He made a beeline for Makoto and he soon was beside the brunet. He then said, “Makoto.”

The taller male looked up at the raven haired male and smiled kindly, “Good morning, Haru.”

“I’m sorry, Makoto.”

The brunet furrowed his brow in puzzlement before sighing, “I wasn’t mad, Haru, it was fine.”

Haru shook his head and spoke, “No, I hurt you and I’m sorry, I was being childish and-”

“It’s fine, Haru-chan.” Makoto ushered with a genuine smile and his hand patted Haru’s arm.

Blue stared hard at green for a long while before his head turned away and he stated, “Drop the –chan.” Then he sat down as his hand covered his mouth with his hand while looking at the window, a smile spread on his lips.

_His pattern of life was not gone. His friend was here. Makoto would stay._

That is until the fourth day back where Makoto did not eat lunch with them and Makoto did not go to the pool after school –saying that he had something important to do. Then the fifth day, it was the fourth repeated. And the sixth was the same, but Makoto did not come to pick up Haru in the morning, telling Haru the night before. So, by the seventh day of school, Makoto was eating lunch with them once again and he had picked Haru up, but made sure not to let Haru ask about his recent absences. Makoto had ate silently and avoid the hard stare Haru was giving him as he slowly ate his mackerel.

“Soooo,” Nagisa had soon poked Makoto’s cheek, “Where have you been for the past few days?” The short blonde stared hard at the brunet with a soft look of wonder and determination.

The taller male simply rested set his chop sticks down and sighed, “Doing some stuff for college applications and class…” His green eyes seemed genuine, but for some reason they seemed to be concealing something.

Haru narrowed his eyes as he examined Makoto’s smile and face closely. Nagisa bought it and pouted, “No fair! Mako-chan shouldn’t be so busy!” his arms soon crossed and he looked away, “You are still going to swim before it gets too cold, right?”

Makoto patted Nagisa’s head and nodded, “I can swim today, but only for a little bit. I have to go pick up something for Ran today. It’s for her science project.” He nodded to himself for remembering the little detail.

“Ooooh! What kind of project is it?!” his pink eyes went bright as he looked intensely at his green eyed friend.

“Nagisa, you are now invading Makoto-senpai’s space a bit much, don’t you think?” Rei coughed with a slight scowl. At this the blonde noticed that he was only a few mere inches from Makoto’s face, and sheepishly sat back before tackling Rei in a hug.

The blonde cuddled into Rei’s chest and purred, “No worries, you will always be my favorite Rei-chan!” At this the blue haired male started turning red as a tomato and start stuttering.

Words along the line of, “Inappropriate,” “Personal space,” “Invasion,” “Stop,” and “Childish.” The spectacle made Makoto chuckle at their antics and then he glanced over at Haru and smile, “You should eat all your food, Haru.”

The raven stared hard before taking a big bit of food and looked away. Haru wanted to know why Makoto was gone, what drove him away, the real reason behind it. He knew there was more than what Makoto was leading on and Haru had to get to the bottom of it.

So, Haru asked Makoto if he could join Makoto to get the thing for Ran. Makoto was reluctant in saying yes, but said it no less. And Haru walked besides Makoto as they walked to the store, it was quiet for the longest before Haru finally spoke.

“What’s the reason?”

“Hmmm?” Makoto hummed as he snapped his attention towards Haru, “The reason? What for?”

Haru glanced up and muttered, “For not eating with us and leaving early and even not picking me up.” His face emotionless as usual and his eyes dull.

At this Makoto bit his bottom lip nervously and sighed, “Well, like I said, I had things to attain to, like some cram school and helped out with class.” He paused and then added, “No worries, I don’t need to go to the cram school anymore, it ended yesterday, it was the same one I was taking during parts of the summer.” His smile softened, but his voice wavered slightly making Haru raise a brow.

“Anything else?” Haru offered, his eyes back to what was in front of him.

“No, just that.” That’s when they made it to the store. As the two entered, Makoto pointed towards the fresh foods, “Mackerel is on sale,” With those words Haru grabbed a hold of a basket. “You get some while I get Ran’s stuff?” Haru nodded and walked past him towards the meat.

Makoto chuckled before heading off to find the items his sister required.

Haru examined his mackerel carefully as he picked out a few that would satisfy him to the fullest. After several minutes of examining, he finally decided and made his way to find Makoto. He noticed the taller male down an aisle from a few aisles away and made his way over when he heard his friend chuckle and then say, “True, but I still think that it could be possible.” Haru carefully took a peak to see his friend hold a basket while taking some glue in his other hand while his cell phone rested on his shoulder and neck with a smile.

Haru frowned before walking towards Makoto and stated, “Makoto.”

The giant jumped and almost dropped the basket as he squealed. “Haru! Don’t do that!” the younger male whined before putting his phone to his ear, “Sorry, I got to go. I’ll text you later, okay? Alright, bye.” He faced his best friend and smiled. “Ready?”

He nodded impassively and debated whether or not he’d ask about the call. But he opted to ask later. After they bought their items, they walked together home, Makoto speaking about Ran’s project. Finally, they reached where they would part and Makoto smiled warmly as he waved, “See you tomorrow, Haru-chan!”

His hand suddenly reached out at the last moment and gripped onto Makoto’s arm. Green eyes glazed over with surprise to meet equally surprised blue ones, “Haru?”

Blinking, he spoke, “Drop the –chan.” Then he took in a breath and stared hard at Makoto, “Who was on the phone?”

He watched as those green eyes went wide and Makoto let out a little startled, “Ahh…” Haru waited as Makoto looked around before his shoulders slumped down, “Okay, Haru, there is something I should tell you.” A sigh escaped the taller male’s mouth, “Haru, I haven’t been really honest with you and I am sorry for that, I just wasn’t sure how you would take or anyone would really.”

Haru nodded, “Makoto…” _You should know that I wouldn’t mind anything,_ he huffed as he stared at the brunet.

Makoto nodded with a sad smile, “I’m sorry again.” He looked at Haru before biting his bottom lip and speaking, “I have been eating lunch with someone else and I have actually being going to cram school.” Makoto held his hand up as to stop Haru from speaking, “And the person I have been eating with is my friend…”

Haru gave a perplexed look, “We are your friends too.” Some sadness churned inside him and he stared hard at Makoto.

Makoto nodded, “This friend is different?”

“Different?” Haru grunted with narrowed eyes.

Shoulders soon slumped and a deep sigh left his chest, “Haru, I have a girlfriend.”

The gap that seemed so impossible to Haru before, now, had seemed too close and nearing than Haru ever imagined. And the weight of it all just suddenly hit him and there was pain; he was losing Makoto…


End file.
